1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to firearms and more specifically to mechanisms that minimize fouling of firing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms typically include a receiver that houses several working components of the firearm, including firing components, with a barrel extending from the receiver. There are various classes of firearms that operate in different manners. One class of firearm utilizes a bolt carrier disposed in the receiver that is movable between a firing position, from which a live round of ammunition can be fired, and a retracted position, from which a spent casing is ejected. The movement of the bolt carrier and ejection of the casing can be accomplished with a direct gas impingement or indirect gas impingement system. Examples of gas impingement type firearms include the M16, the M4®, such as the M4® carbine, and the AR-15®, such as the AR-15® Platform.
Firearms having the direct gas impingement system typically include an ejection port defined by the receiver. Direct gas impingement systems route exhaust gases back through the firearm to move the bolt carrier toward the retracted position. In particular, after firing the firearm, the direct gas impingement system routes exhaust gases, including any associated debris, from the barrel, back through a return tube to the bolt carrier, and out the ejection port of the receiver.
Firearms having the indirect gas impingement system do not route the exhaust gases back to the bolt carrier in an effort to reduce fouling caused by the exhaust gases that may occur with direct gas impingement type firearms. Instead, the exhaust gases are used to move a device, such as a piston, that engages the bolt carrier to move the bolt carrier toward the rearward position. However, this type of firearm is still susceptible to fouling of the firing components due to debris entering through the ejection port.
Some firearms include an ejection port door for covering the ejection port to prevent debris from entering the receiver and fouling the firing components. The ejection port door automatically opens in response to firing the firearm and/or charging the firearm, i.e. loading a live round into a chamber of the barrel. However, when the ejection port door opens during firing of the firearm, debris is able to enter the ejection port and foul the firing components, which potentially causes the firearm to jam or fail.
Therefore, there remains a need to develop a mechanism that minimizes or prevents debris from entering the ejection port and fouling the firing components.